magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
is the first part of the "Start of a Journey Arc". Short Summary Edermask faces off against Edan. But Edan was satisfied with the outcome of him learning of Edermask's location and decides to leave the village alone. Enzu is heartbroken at the death of his father. Later, Edermask wonders if he came to Adat at the wrong time. Wandra thanks Edermask for saving the town. He notices that she's an elf and renews hope that what he is looking for may be found there. He asks her permission to examining a nearby temple. Long Summary A teddy bear lies abandoned on the ground. Villagers bustle around while repairing the town. Others tend to the wounds of villagers burned by Edan. Iremi hands Edermask a flask in appreciation for him protecting the village. He responds that he doesn’t need thanks, since that wasn’t his motivation. He gulps down the water then thinks to himself that he picked the wrong time to come to the village and that he’ll have a difficult journey ahead of him. He asks Iremi about Enzu. Iremi looks saddened as she remembers what happened. In the flashback, Edermask faces off Edan and asks who he is. Edan introduces himself as a one who serves King Edwin. He remarks that Edermask’s attack didn’t give him a chance to introduce himself. He takes off his hat and replaces it while nodding. He then states that since he gained something valuable (the location of Edermask), he’ll head back. Enzu, furious because the death of his father, picks up his sword. He shouts “where do you think you’re going?” and challenges Edan. He panics as fire orbs surrounds him. Edan casually walks past the sweating Enzu and states that he won’t have mercy next time. Edan continues to walk past Iremi and Edermask who has a straight expression. Enzu falls onto his knees as he realizes the gravity of the situation. Tears stream down his face. A concerned Iremi, says his name. Edermask looks on with sympathy. Enzu lets out a loud agonizing scream. The flashback ends with Wandra approaching and addressing Edermask. Iremi nervously addresses Wandra. Wandra introduces herself, bows her head, and thanks Edermask for his help on behalf of the town. Edermask returns the curtesy and bows his head. He notes that she is a pure breed elf, and is surprised. He has a slight hope that what he’s looking for may be found here. Wandra explains that she was preoccupied because the town had been wrecked. She smiles and offers any assistance. Edermask, still in a bowed position, with his right arm across his chest, asks if he can examine the temple if it isn’t too much trouble since there is something he has been searching for “all my life”. Wandra responds that she will gladly grant that request. Edermask states that there is one more thing that he wanted to ask. Quick Reference Characters * Iremi * Edermask * Edan * Enzu * Wandra Magic Used *Fire Magic Site Navigation Category:Start of a Journey Arc Chapters Category:Chapters